witchtheroyalguardianfandomcom-20200214-history
The Kingdom of Marsily
Quick Statistics Country Centralized Kingdom of Marsily Capital Hoaith Official languages English, French, Italian, Spanish Government Constitutional monarchy Monarchs * King Elisud Alaric DeMontaimont * Queen Adelaide “Ada” Thana Nontle DeMontaimont Prime Minister Indira Fallon Area * Total: 29, 840 km² ::12,200 sq mi * Water (percentage): 4.9 Population * 2006 estimate: 3,709,623 Currency Piece Ethereal History The proud and illustrious country of Marsily's early history was one marked by darkened days of oppression and tyranny. Dating back to the early 600s, the country had been consecutively ruled by the power-hungry monarchs of the house of Fandul. The most acidic and corrupt of rulers was Marsilian king, Kreios Fandul. Driven by a tremendous desire to be king right away, Kreios, the youngest child to his father, Angra and mother, Charna, poisoned his father and older brother, Mainyu, in order to assume the throne, which he did at the young age of twelve. Kreios ruled with an iron fist for nineteen agonizing years, terrorizing all, both enemies and even allies alike, who might have gotten in his way, creating the country's former motto of “Either you are for your king, or you are for your king,” to reflect his zero-tolerance mentality of any kind of would-be revolt. Although a cold and evil autocrat, Kreios was also still human, and so carried with him an overabundance of paranoia, a crippling emotion that caused him to sleep with one eye open and forty locks bolted to his bedroom door every night to keep potential enemies at bay. It was also one of the many contributing reasons why he never bothered to seek out a bride, for fear that she might attempt to murder him while he slept, or win the people over and persuade them to try to overthrow him. Besides that, Kreios also did not want to conceive an heir who would one day rule in his place, as it was his overwhelming desire to live forever. After his near-death experience (with what can be constituted as the flu by today's standards) when he turned thirty, Kreios began to investigate ways to prolong his life to the point of immortality. His efforts continued to be vain, however, as he continued to age despite all of the various “potions” and other concoctions he would ingest. It wasn't until after he met his cousin for the first time, eighteen-year-old Hosanna DeMontaimont, Countess of Marsily's neighboring and suffering province of Swaran, that Kreios felt that his search was over. He became obsessed with her, because her physical appearance was so flawless and porcelain-like. Kreios was convinced that Hosanna held the secret or key to eternal youth. Recognizing this as Kreios's one major “Achilles Heel,” Hosanna and her mother and Kreios's biological aunt, Medea, devised a plan to give him what he wanted, at the same time giving his begrudged people what they greatly wanted -- Liberation. Under her mother's secret and constructive instructions, Hosanna bargained with Kreios, telling him that she would only give him her “potion” (which was nothing more than a poisonous brew) if he agreed to take her as his wife. Blinded by his obsession, Kreios swiftly agreed, forgetting all about his desire never to be married. As expected, the concoction instantly crippled Kreios, leaving him physically incapable to actively rule. (This act is what many later referred to as “Karmic retribution.”) Hosanna, however, being his new wife and queen, was able to rule in his name, the only way that a female could during the country's beginning. Eventually, however, by the time that Kreios had passed away, a year later, the country's reconstruction had made great strides, all thanks to Hosanna. It was because of this, that Parliament had swiftly abolished the law that prohibited females within the royal family of Fandul-now-DeMontaimont to rule, as Hosanna was essentially the country's savior. Today, Marsily stands proverbially tall and proud as a profitable, diverse, flourishing and industrious country. Government Marsily's form of government is a constitutional monarchy, which is headed by the House of DeMontaimont. The seat of government is Hoaith, also the capital of Marsily. The country's parliament contains approximately one hundred and sixty-five seated members of both male and female members, with membership being acquired through the process of election. Parliament's female Prime Minister, Indira Fallon, presides over the body as well as its sessions that are held within the royal palace. Geography Situated between Greece and Italy, Marsily consists of flourishing hilly and mountainous terrain, the most of which providing a natural protective barrier around the Marsilian palace, which is located in the country's capital of Hoaith. The weather is generally pleasant, with mild to cold winters, and generously hot summers, which is one of the many contributing factors to frequent tourism. National Flag The Marsilian flag is a tricolor of royal purple and lilac, with the country's official emblem of a white dove in the center and four white thick stripes surrounding it on all sides. (It is understood that said stripes are symbolic to illustrate the country's core mentality, that all paths inevitably lead to the dove, which is a generic symbol of peace) The royal coat of arms features a barrage of white doves flying free from an iron cage. (It is also understood that this symbolizes the country's liberation from its formerly oppressed past) Motto “To conquer others is to have power. To conquer oneself is to know the way.” Economy Exports Rich in natural minerals, Marsily is one of the most salient exporters in various kinds of said minerals, such as oil, salt, and natural gas. Fishing is another big export for the country, with sardines, tuna, and lobsters as the chief catch. Culture Marsily is a country that is extremely versatile when it comes to various cultural ventures. It is a site of eclectic forms of culture and entertainment (i.e. literature, art, music), serving to bring in large amounts of tourists of all ages. Delicacies Marsily has a multitude of delicacies, one of which is its specialized corn soufflé. Another noted delicacy are chocolate covered orange peels.